Going Home
by straykidsnoona
Summary: Kim Yongguk pulang dan berjanji tak kan meninggalkan Kim Sihyun sendirian lagi. A Produce101 Fic. YonggukxSihyun / Chun Ent / Kim bros


.

.

Kardus101 proudly present...

A Produce101 Fic

Title : Going Home

Kim Yongguk x Kim Sihyun

Chun Ent x Produce101

Summary :

Kim Yongguk pulang dan berjanji tak kan meninggalkan Kim Sihyun sendirian lagi.

.

.

.

.

Kim Sihyun tak henti mengusap kasar pipinya yg dibanjiri air matanya sendiri sembari menatap layar tv di ruangan apartementnya.

Dia menangis tak bisa menahan kesedihannya melihat teman-rekantrinee sekaligus orang yang sangat ia sayangi tereliminasi dari program survival yang ia pernah ikuti bersama Kim Yongguk, orang yang ia anggap segalanya dalam hidup seorang Kim Sihyun.

Memang, Sihyun meninggalkan program itu lebih dulu karna ada masalah serius pada kesehatannya.

"Kim Yongguk..." Ia bergumam sambil menangis bahkan sesekali terbatuk

Bagaimana tidak, dia melihat seorang Yongguk menangis diatas podium saat tahu kalau dia tak bisa melanjutkan survival dan tereliminasi .

Sihyun meremas dadanya matanya kembali memanas, dia lega karna setelah ini akan terus bersama Yongguk namun ia juga merasa bersalah karna berpikir seperti itu.

.

.

.

Acara tv -drama-mnet-produce101 sudah berakhir sejam yang lalu namun Sihyun masih tak bergeming dari tempat duduknya.

Dia mungkin sedang menunggu Yongguk pulang ke Apartementnya.

Dan benar. Tak selang lama bel Apartement Sihyun berbunyi, ia berjingkat bangun dan mebuka pintu dengan cepat.

"Yongguk hyung-" belum sempat Sihyun melanjutkan kalimatnya Yongguk sudah memeluknya erat.

Antara sedih dan bahagia Sihyun membalas pelukan Yongguk, jujur dia merindukan Yongguk namun yg bisa dia lakukan saat ini hanyalah membuatnya nyaman.

Yongguk perlahan melepas pelukannya, dia menatap sendu pada Sihyun

"Sihyun-ah, Im going home cause I miss you-" Yongguk menunjukan senyum khas miliknya lalu Sihyun tertawa.

"Masuklah hyung, Apa kau lapar aku akan buatkan makanan untukmu?" Tawar sihyun

Yongguk menggeleng seraya meletakan koper besarnya didekat sofa.

Lagi. Yongguk merengkuh tubuh Sihyun yg lebih kecil darinya kedalam pelukan dan Sihyun pun membalas erat pelukannya seraya mengusap punggung Yongguk

" Apa kau sudah selesai menangis hyung?" Sihyun bersuara setelah beberapa saat mereka terdiam hanyut dalam pikiran masing masing

"Aku tidak menangis" Sangkal Yongguk.

"Kadang kala kau butuh menangis untuk melepas semua emosi mu hyung, tak apa kalau hanya aku yang melihat" Sihyun berkata sambil mengusap kepala Yongguk.

"Dan kau? Apa kau menangisi ku?" Canda Yongguk

Sihyun menggangguk. Ia membenarkan kalau ia menagisi seorang Kim Yongguk.

"Kau menangis karna aku tereliminasi atau kau menangis karna aku pulang dan akan tinggal bersama mu lagi?" Yongguk terkekeh.

Namun sayang Sihyun memukul lengan Yongguk dan mengatakan kalau hari ini tema harinya hari ini adalah "Semua karna Kim Yongguk"

.

.

.

.

" Tak apa kau tereliminasi hyung- karna kalau kau debut bersama mereka kau akan meninggalkan ku lebih lama lagi ." Yongguk hanya melongo mendengar penuturan orang yang sedang ia dekap dalam pelukannya di atas kasur milik mereka berdua ini.

" Aku dengar mereka yang debut akan ada masa promosi selama dua tahun, jadi lebih bagus kau tak debut disana. Karna kalau kau debut aku akan sendirian selama dua tahun" Sihyun menenggelamkan wajahnya pada dada Yongguk.

Yongguk hanya membalas Sihyun dengan terus mendekap erat lelaki manis itu sembari mengelus surai lembutnya.

" Maafkan aku yang egois ini hyung " Sihyun memberanikan diri menatap Yongguk.

Yongguk pun balas menatapnya lembut, perlahan Yongguk menarik dagu sihyun dengan pelan lalu mengusap pipi si lelaki yg satu tahun lebih muda darinya itu.

" Setelah ini aku akan terus bersamamu. Kalaupun akan debut kita akan melakukan debut bersama. Aku tak akan membiarkanmu sendirian lagi. " Tutur Yongguk dengan lembut sambil tersenyum.

Senyum yang amat Sihyun sukai.

-FIN- .

Maaf ini cuma sepenggal kisah imajinasi tentang dua Kim dari Chunt Ent. yang amat sangat saya cintai wkwk.

Berhubung Kim Yongguk keeliminasi dari Produce101 aku jadi gak bisa ngomong banyak.

Sedih banget asli ㅠ.ㅠ

Setelah nonton V live Yongguk x Sihyun di chanel Choon Ent. Aku jadi mikir yaudahlah Yongguk pulang, keliatannya Sihyun juga kangen berat sama itu lelaki kesayangan aku .


End file.
